Secretos al Descubierto: La piedra Filosofal
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Una serie de libros llegan al quinto año de Harry Potter y el Gran Comedor, en conjunto con unas personas, los leerán.
1. Llegan los libros

**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. **

**.**

**.**

En Hogwarts, específicamente en el Gran Comedor, todos los estudiantes y el personal estaban reunidos por ordenes de Dumbledore, no era ninguna hora en la tomaba alimento y no recordaban haber recibido anuncio de que algo importante iba a acontecer, referente al día anterior. Por lo que la mayoría se preguntaba qué podría ser mientras que otros simplemente disfrutaban el hecho de que les quitarán clases, como las amaban tanto, de no ser por los docentes, estarían armando una fiesta... ejem, pero lo que sí todos tenían era curiosidad.

Sabiendo que ya estaban más que impacientes, Albus, empezó a dar el anuncio.

—Hogwarts —con ese monosílabo todos, automáticamente, se callaron—, me ha llegado una carta que, tras comprobarla varias veces para ver que no es ninguna broma —por alguna razón, Gred, Feorge y Lee, sintieron que era con ellos—, re-leeré para sepan la causa del por qué están aquí; y para aclarar, esto es serio así que ningún comentario divertido, y la decisión está en sus manos —ahora se apodero la confusión de todos, ¿qué quiso decir con aquello?.

Con un movimiento de varita, un sobre lila apareció en lo más alto del techo.

—¿Sobre lila? —preguntó Seamus, extrañado, recordando que leyó algo que tenía que ver con ello.

—Es un _Vitae, _es parecido al _howler _pero con mínimas diferencias, las cuales son: que se auto-lee no por medio de gritos y que nunca sabes quién lo mandó, a menos que ese sea el deseo de esa persona; no son muy comunes, ni siquiera son muy usados por los Sangre-pura. Dado que el _vitae_, cada vez que es enviado, es usado por gente que posee un aviso que es de suma importancia —explicó Granger ante la atenta mirada del Gran Comedor.

Minerva, desde la mesa de los profesores y complacida por lo dicho por Hermione, mencionó—: Diez puntos para la señorita Granger —los Gryffindor's observaron felices a su profesora favorita.

Malfoy bufó—: Como siempre favoreciendo a esos apestosos Leones —murmuró.

Sólo Pansy, quien lo oyó, asintió dándole la razón.

Sin nada más que acotar, el _vitae_, empezó a pronunciar, después de que Albus le lanzará un hechizo al objeto anteriormente mencionado.

_Querido Hogwarts del pasado._

_Les hemos enviado una serie de libros que contienen la vida y los pensamientos de Harry James Potter Evans, lo hacemos con el fin de hacerle ver a ciertas personas que están muy equivocados y también para salvar, algunas, vidas que se perdieron en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, que se realizará en un futuro no muy lejano. No diremos nada más sobre el acontecimiento y, para ejecutarlo, necesitan que el propietario de esta serie de libros, que son siete, les de la aprobación, de lo contrario no podrán siquiera abrirlos._

_Si aceptan vendrán una serie de personas para comenzar con la lectura, estos son:_

_Arthur y Molly Weasley._

_Bill Weasley._

_Charlie Weasley._

_Percy Weasley._

_Alastor Moody._

_Remus Lupin._

_Sirius Black._

_Nymphadora Tonks._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_Cornelius Fudge._

_Esperamos que tome la elección correcta._

_Atentamente._

_ASP._

Después de eso, por no decir al instante, Harry saltó exclamando.

—¡Me niego a que expongan mi vida! —a los cuatro vientos, por lo que las personas que estaban más cerca de él tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

—Harry, cálmate —pidió Ron mientras que Hermione le ponía una mano en su hombro para lograr el objetivo.

Un poco más bajo continuó—: Cómo quieres que lo haga cuando quieren mostrarles mi vida... ¡eso no lo permitiré!.

—Puede ser que sea interesante —suscitó Ronald, al recibir una mala mirada 'Mione agregó—: digo, por el hecho de que conoceremos el futuro, ¿no?.

—Silencio, Ron, que ayudas más con el pico cerrado —Granger miró a Potter—; ¿qué dices? —un "¡No!" resonó a lo largo de la mesa de los Leones— Okey, no tenías que gritar, y, aunque sé que puede causar daños al tiempo-espacio, no niego la idea de leerlo... algo bueno puede salir —trató de persuadir que aceptará, no estaba segura si iba a continuar negándose.

—¿Entonces qué dice, señor Potter? —inquirió Dumby, ante la mirada concentrada que el Comedor les mandaba.

—Bien —aceptó en un suspiro, al tiempo que, deseaba que fuera desde que inició Hogwarts, no antes.

Ante eso, una luz iluminó el Gran Comedor, segundos después, hicieron acto de presencias los que nombraban en la carta.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! —exclamó, Ginny, sorprendida.

Corrió en dirección a sus progenitores, quienes gustosos aceptaron el abrazo que les otorgó.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntaron los restantes integrantes.

—Qué son esas maneras de recibir a su familia —se quejó Bill, con el ceño fruncido.

Percy, ignorando el reencuentro cálido que se daba frente a sus ojos, se fue siguiendo a Cornelius al momento que pensaba que su familia cometía un grave al creerle al mentiroso de Harry Potter, suspiró sabiendo que no conseguiría que cambiasen de opinión. Se sentó en la mesa de los profesores, a la par de Fudge.

Por otra parte Harry iba encaminándose, contento, donde Remus y Sirius, quien se hallaba en su forma animaga, se encontraron en un punto, medio, alejado de oídos indiscretos.

—Harry, hola —saludó Lupin, a su lado Canuto ladró, con los mismos sentimientos que su ahijado.

Minutos pasaron en las que las personas se presentaban, una vez terminado esto, Dumbledore les explicó a los recién llegados lo que acontecía; concluido aquello, se sentaron en las mesas de las Casas que estuvieron cuando estudiaron en Hogwarts.

_Es fantástico, sabré que le paso al cachorro _pensaba Black, de la mar de alegría, que en su forma de perro se reflejaba al mover su cola.

El primer libro, de la hilera de siete, se levantó y voló hasta la mesa de profesores, allá Minerva lo abrió y leyó.

—**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**.

El Trío Dorado se tensó al instante, cruzaron miradas y supieron que estaban en graves problemas; con todo lo que sucedió en su primer año, tendrían suerte si solamente les quitaban puntos o gritaban, dado que es algo "un tanto" arriesgado lo que hicieron. Tragaron en seco.

—Oh, no —dijo, con un hilo de voz, Ron—. Mi madre me matará cuando se enteré de lo que pasó —trataba de no palidecer, para su suerte ni Molly ni ningún Weasley lo notó.

—Eso es lo menos debería importarte, recuerdas a Norberto —puntualizó Hermione, por inercia el pelirrojo menor oteó la mano que resultó herida—. La profesora McGonagall se enfurecerá.

Por fortuna suya, nadie se percató de la conversación.

Antes que algo más sucediese otro _vitae _entró, corrección, apareció; sonó potente, como la última vez.

_Una cosa que se nos olvidó mencionar: no pueden hechizar, maldecir a ninguna persona del Gran Comedor; y menos juzguen a nadie antes de tiempo. Después descubrirán por qué los acotamos. Sin más dilación disfruten de la lectura... ah, y el tiempo se paralizó hasta que terminen la saga además de que no pueden salir de Hogwarts._

_Si desobedecen las reglas, serán botados del comedor y no recordarán nada... ¿es todo? Bien, adiós._

A todos les dio la impresión de que, mientras lo escribía, platicaba con alguien, optaron por dejarlo de lado ya que era algo sin relevancia.

_—_**Capítulo uno: El niño que vivió.**

Potter se tensó más, si es que eso era posible, le daba un muy mal presentimiento ese título.

**.**

**.**

**Hola, después de leer varias ficciones de este tipo, me decidí a intentar hacer uno. Espero que, al menos, les haga pasar un buen rato. Se realizará en el quinto año de la saga y pensaré sobre incluir a los personajes de la primera generación y la tercera, francamente, será un buen reto hacer esto.**


	2. El niño que vivió

**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. **

**.**

**.**

Todos se habían intrigado al escuchar el nombre del capítulo, ¿el niño que vivió? no captaban que significado podía poseer pero siendo los libros de la vida de Potter, algo tenía que ver con él... ¿o algo así?. Con eso en mente, nadie comentó nada, querían descubrirlo a la de ya.

Minerva, quien sintió la exasperación del Gran Comedor, se apresuró a leer.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive,**

Harry bufó ante eso, ¡su mal presagio se cumplió!. Todos conocerían su vida tanto escolar como familiar... ¡lo que era espléndido!.

—Pensé que se trataba de la vida de San Potter —murmuró Draco a Pansy.

—Lo sé Draco, cariño —le dijo la de cabello negro con ensoñación, lo que era típico en ella cuando estaba con Malfoy—, a soportar lo que dirán de esos asquerosos muggles —cuando acertó al decirlo, pese a que aún no lo conocía. Lo que era un alivio para Parkinson.

**estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

—¿Qué significa eso, Potter? —preguntó Hermione, haciéndose una vaga idea.

—Magia, así la consideran: una porquería —respondió el heredero de la fortuna de la familia de su padre.

Los magos y brujas, en especial los Sangre-pura, se indignaron muchísimo. ¡Considerar a la magia de esa manera!, deberían agradecer que no los tienen enfrente o sino... prefirieron no pronunciar nada.

—Cuando tenga a esos horrorosos muggles enfrente sabrán lo que es una porquería —dijo, siniestramente, Theodore, con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Malfoy y Zabini asintieron dándole la razón, con sólo el hecho de considerar de semejante manera la magia, les daba la idea de los trogloditas que pueden ser.

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

**—**¿Latracos —inició Arthur, muy interesado y confundido—, qué es? —los alumnos que sabían de objetos no-mágicos rodaron los ojos o lo ignoraron, dependiendo de la persona.

—Es un objeto que sirve para hacer agujeros en metales como aluminio —dio una explicación, algo generalizada, el fotógrafo y principal acosador del Niño-Que-Vivió.

—¡Ja!, te ganaron 'Mione —bromeó Ron mirando a la susodicha, quien tenía la boca abierta cual pez fuera del agua.

El adversario número uno de Voldy, tratando de ayudar a que la chica no saltará en contra de Ronald, dijo—: Mira el lado, Hermione, el señor Weasley se hubiera extrañado más con tus explicaciones sacadas de Wikipedia.

Granger, enfadada, con voz de mandato siseó—: Cállate, Potter —cuando salió del leve shock.

—¿Wiquitedía? —indagó el sexto hijo del matrimonio Weasley.

Antes de que alguien le pudiera resolver su duda, McGonagall siguió leyendo.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

—Esa mujer es muy entrometida —se enojó Molly, la que se encontraba cruzada de brazos.

—Y hermosa cual modelo —sarcasmo made in Lee Jordan.

Fred y George chocaron palmas con su amigo, por otra parte, exactamente en la mesa de los Tejones, Hannah le susurró a Bones.

—No sonaría mejor: hermosa cual una rosa.

—Son los bromistas, es obvio que no les interesa lo lindo —alegó Susan rodando los ojos—; aparte, ese tal Vernon parece una morsa.

—Susan, por favor, ofendes a las morsas. Hasta ellas son más bellas que ese Dursley.

—Cierto —cierto chico no pudo dejar de observar a ese par, pensando que era muy encantadora cierta fémina.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

—En eso se equivocan, Harry es mejor que él —el comentario de Cho hizo sonrojar al antes mencionado.

Ginny, quien lo notó, furiosa pensó _Changa, Harry es mío. Y ni tú, llorona, ni nadie me lo quitará... como que me llamo Ginny Weasley._

Hermione también se percató y pensaba en cuál de las dos terminaría con su amigo, era un cincuenta a cincuenta de probabilidad.

—Oye, Ginny, por qué te enojaste —Dean sintió el instinto asesino que emanaba la pelirroja.

—Que te importa —sanjó el asunto en el preciso momento en que la profesora de Transformaciones leyó.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

Los que lo conocieron, a fondo, se ultrajaron pero optaron por no interrumpir a la docente.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana. ****Porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

_En eso tienes razón, Tuney, Potter es un inepto egocéntrico mas no te pasaré que insultes a mi adorada Lily _advirtió, en su mente, Severus.

—¿Inútil? James fue cualquier cosa ¡pero no un inútil! —gritó Lunático, fuera de sí.

_Si dice algo malo sobre Cornamenta, juro que me las pagarán _Sirius también se hallaba fuera de su comportamiento habitual, poseía un brillo psicópata en sus orbes.

En la mesa de los profesores se distinguía un toque de indignación en ellos. Los ojos de Albus parecían que, de un momento a otro, perderían su brillo.

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

—Un niño como aquel —siseó, demasiado, lento Molly, entrecerrando los ojos y enrabiándose lentamente—... ¡¿niño como aquel?!, ¡asquerosos muggles! —finalizó a los cuatro vientos.

Lunático y Canuto le dieron la razón a la hermana de Gabian y Fideon, a su manera, y de pésimo humor. Ellos no conocían a ese Dudley, por suerte, pero sabían, por lo que les contaba Harry, que era detestable así que meditaron en que hicieron bien, pese a que no eran conocedores de todo lo que le había hecho.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

**—**¿Una lechuza en una ciudad muggle? —se preguntó a sí mismo Kingsley, quien no había hablado en todo el capítulo—. Fue muy imprudente de su parte, pudieron habernos descubierto.

—Concuerdo con él, no debieron hacerlo —lo dijo una orgullosa Dolores.

Aunque la vieja sapo cayera mega mal, excepto para Fudge y los que no estaban enterados de como era en realidad, le dieron, algunos a su pesar, la razón.

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

**—**Si cualquiera de mis hijos hiciera semejante barbaridad estarían castigados por mucho tiempo —susurró Molly, cada vez más, aumentando su enojo.

Por esa causa los Weasley se alejaron, lo más que pudieron, de su madre o esposa.

—Me da la impresión de que será un mimado —dijo Luna, desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, con su característica mirada soñadora.

_¡Cuánto acertaste! _pensó Harry mirando de reojo a la chica.

—Eso y que no debería alentar a su hijo a ser un reverendo malcriado —señaló Astoria, quien no quería hablar en el capítulo, pensando que ese niño sería un buen dolor de cabeza. Frunció el ceño, le caía muy mal los mimados que piensan que conseguirán todo con solo pedirlo.

Cierto rubio la miró con interés.

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

—¿Un gato mirando un plano? —se extrañó Charlie—, ¿eso es posible?.

—Yo conozco un gato que hace más que observar un plano —mencionó, como si hablará del clima, Lupin.

Unos lo miraron con extrañeza, Remun se hizo el desentendido.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica.**

—Sí, ilusión óptica —acotó Fred rodando los ojos—. E ilusión óptica debería ser tu existencia, con lo gordo y feo que estás ¡espantas a cada ser viviente que se te cruce en el camino! Si lo llego a ver... ¡seguro que me quedo ciego! —escandalizó, con deje de molestia y en parte diversión.

Los que lo escucharon, que fueron pocos ya que lo susurró, pensaron que era muy típico de él. Sin embargo, Black, quien también lo oyó, meditó en una forma de hacer lo que dijo el gemelo George una realidad.

**El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

—Repito lo dicho: yo conozco a un gato que hace eso y más —Minerva miró levemente al merodeador "sensato" preguntándose cuándo fue Potter y Black lo corrompieron, porque que fuera Peter... bueno... primero nieva en el desierto del Sahara.

—Okey, profesor Lupin, podría decir quién es —Daphne Greengrass, quien estimada, en nimiedad, a Remus le preguntó. ¿Por qué así? porque era el único profesor decente que han tenido hasta ahora, además de que renunció o despidieron por circunstancias misteriosas.

—Eso arruinaría la sorpresa, señorita Greengrass, espere a saberlo junto con los demás.

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente.**

_Entonces debió haber sido importante, de otro modo, lo hubieses ignorado _pensó Harry sabiendo a la perfección la obsesión que esa morsa con sobrepeso tenía por los taladros... ejem, básicamente por su trabajo. Sin contar a Dudley.

**Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.****El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

—¿Individuos con capa?, ¿ropa ridícula? —a Draco le falta poco para llegar al límite de su paciencia, porque también poseía.

—¡Horrendos muggles! —gritó un chico desde Hufflepuff, con mala cara.

Unos se controlaban lo mejor que podían, debido que, con cada minuto que transcurría, Vernon dejaba más claro que el agua que era un tarado, no como cierto profesor de DCAO, sino que no cambia de opinión; contando el hecho de que, por la manera que demostró hablar sobre la magia, daba a entender que la odiaba.

**¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva.**

—¡Nuestra ropa no es ninguna moda nueva!, ¡llevamos usándola desde generaciones! —alzó la voz Neville, con la varita en alto al tiempo que apuntaba a la nada.

Los Sangre-pura asintieron corroborando que decía la verdad.

**Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados.**

_Es muy imprudente hacerlo entre tanto muggles, y es esa fatídica noche _pensó Sprout, entristeciéndose de pronto, porque perdió a tres buenos estudiantes y una que era más que excelente.

**El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!**

—Valor es lo que todos piensan cuando te ven mostrar tu sobredosis de masa muscular en la calle —pronunció Padma, enojada.

—No sabíamos que posees potencial de bromista —intercambiaron miradas maliciosas los gemelos Weasley.

—¡Les prohíbo que corrompan a la niña! —chilló su madre, con gesto acusador.

—Aguafiestas —murmuraron Feorge y Gred.

**Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo.**

Los sangre-pura y unos mestizos bufaron, los que restaban entrecerraron los ojos mientras fulminaban al libro.

**Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

—¿Qué solamente tiene capacidad mental para eso? —indagó Parvati.

—Sí, y te sorprenderías de las escasas neuronas que, aún, tiene en funcionamiento —respondió el Niño-Que-Vivió.

Parvarti le sonrió contenta por la leve, en su criterio, broma.

Dos personas le mandaron miradas dignas de medusa al dúo: una a Harry y la otra a la gemela de Padma.

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas.**

**Gritó a cinco personas.**

—¡Qué bestia! —Lavender en pocas se encontraba mitad indignada mitad furibunda—. ¡Es la peor clase de muggle que he tenido la desdicha de conocer... su vida!.

—Qué tonta —murmuró Ron, negando a la queja poco creíble que esa fémina dio.

—Aún no comprendo qué le viste —expresó Harry, rodando los ojos.

—Ni yo. Es sorprendente que sea su novio —bufó el pelirrojo menor de los Weasley, ¡esa niña era más que insoportable! y eso que tenía como amiga Hermione.

—Concuerdo con ella, no debería desquitarse con las personas. Es muy descortés.

Todos le dieron la razón a Nymphadora.

**Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

Un monosílabo de inconformidad resonó por el Gran Comedor, el que fue dado por un Ravenclaw de sexto.

**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

**—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

**—Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Todos voltearon a ver al Elegido, quien al sentir las mirada en él no pudo más que enfadarse.

_¡Cuánto detesto ser el centro de atención! _se quejó en su mente.

_Es ese día _pensaron los adultos, algunos con más tristeza que otros.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba...**

—Minerva, no se haga la graciosa —dijo Fred, sorprendido de que su mente diera para eso.

—¡Más respeto, que es su maestra! —regañó inmediatamente Molly.

—Nunca me han gustado los chistes, señor Weasley —siseó, con mirada severa, McGonagall interrumpiendo la lectura.

—¿Sorprendido de que supiera pensar —Remus miraba a Harry, él estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos—, cierto?

—Sí.

**No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**

—El primer paso es reconocerlo, muggle descerebrado —acotó, como quien no quiere la cosa, Lee.

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

_¡Eso piensas, muggle idiota! _Canuto ladró enojado.

Todos, los que no conocían de la forma animaga de Sirius, lo otearon interesados.

**Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.**

**Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

—Qué nombres tan horrorosos —indicó Ginny, enrabiada.

—Cierto, Harry es un nombre más que maravilloso —aduló Cho.

El aludido se volvió a sonrojar.

Y Changa recibió otra mirada envenenada de la menor de las comadrejas.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, ****aquella gente de la capa...**

Un enojo creciente se sentía alrededor del Gran Comedor. ¡Menuda manera de referirse a ellos!.

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

**—Perdón —gruñó,**

Harry, antes bebiendo un poco de agua, la escupió toda encima de Charlie, estando él enfrente de sus ojos.

—Ten más cuidado —expresó mientras su madre lo secaba con un trapo.

—Vaya, no sabía que tenía el don de disculparse —Luna habló soñadora.

**mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

**—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

—Debería tener cuidado, llamarlo muggle —se quejaba Hooch, entrecerrando los ojos—... ¡Qué imprudencia!.

No hubo individuo que no le diera la razón a la profesora de vuelo.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido.**

Hermione bufó y con voz sarcástica dijo—: Ni que te fuera pasar la Dermatermaculitis —se ganó la atención del Gran Comedor, ya que no notaron la manera en que lo hizo.

—¿Qué es derma... derma —trataba de pronunciar un Hufflepuff de primer año—... eso?.

Granger observó con ternura al pequeño y, al momento de responder, optó por sacar el lado bromista que le pegaron tanto los gemelos Weasley como Sirius— Es una enfermedad del mundo muggle, muy, contagiosa ya que se pasa por el contacto con la piel; los síntomas que la parte de tu cuerpo esté de tono verde asqueroso. Sólo se cura con un procedimiento extra doloroso, es decir, que es peor a los Cruciatus —fue con una voz tan pero tan seria que asustó a todo el Gran Comedor.

Bueno...

A todos los que no veían esa serie de televisión.

—¿Qué tan dolorosa es la cura —a como pudo le preguntó Poppy—, señorita Granger?.

—No quiere saberlo, pero le aseguro a que incluye a un líquido amarillo más que repugnante —Harry, Colin y otros mestizos y unos nacidos muggles impedían, con un mega esfuerzo, la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

_Tienes razón, Hermi, la "cura" es repugnante, sobretodo el método para conseguirla _pensó Potter.

Minerva, para distraerlos, siguió leyendo.

**Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

—¿Cómo alguien no puede aprobarla, sí es más que fundamental? —negó George, ignorando los pensamientos sobre la Dermatermaculitis.

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. ****En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de ****que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

**—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquella era una conducta normal en un gato.**

—En el gato que conozco, sí —y otra vez Remus paso por el arco del triunfo las mirada interrogantes que le mandaba. En un susurró que solamente el ahijado de Sirius y la sabelotodo de los Gryffindor's oyó, expresó—: Buena broma y sé que es eso porque una vez lo vi con Lily.

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos por saber algo sobre su madre, lo que no era mucho que digamos.

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

—¡Cobarde! —gritaron los Leones muy encolerizados con esa actitud tan patética de un ser... como él.

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

**—**Qué adorable frase —comentó Daphne, no se supo que emoción demostró.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

_Típico _se dijo el Niño-Que-Vivió.

**—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

**—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

Eso confirmaba más y más las suposiciones de los adultos.

Era _esa _noche.

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

**—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Varios murmullos se dejaron escucharon, algunos fueron "Lily fue la mejor que he conocido", "¿cómo puede decir eso sobre su propia familia". "Esa caballo-jirafa es desquiciante"; entre otras cosas.

**—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

**—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

**—¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

**—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

—¡Su grupo! —ahora sí que se enfadaron los sangre-pura.

Nadie dijo nada ya que se hallaban como ellos.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

**—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

**—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

**—¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

**—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

**—**Nadie ha pedido tu criterio, jirafa estúpida —gruñó Bill.

—¡Cuida tu lenguaje!.

—Lo siento, mamá.

**—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas?**

**—**Es una perfecta paradoja esa línea siendo que no aprueba la imaginación —habló Theo rodando los ojos y con voz fría.

Cierta chica pensó que se veía adorable.

**¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley.**

**—**Ojalá se hubiera quedado así —se lamentó en voz baja el primo de Dudley.

Los integrantes restantes de Trío de Oro lo ojearon intrigados, ¿qué querría expresar?, se dijeron mentalmente.

—Aún no entiendo qué tienen de malo Lily y James —protestaba Lupin.

_De James-me-encanta-que-me-miren-y-adulen-Potter me reservaré los comentarios; pero Lily, mi Lily..., ella poseía más virtudes que cualquier mujer. Fue espléndida _meditaba un Severus deprimido, obvio que sin demostrarlo.

**Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

_Me pregunto quién fue el que convirtió mi vida en una miseria, refiriéndome cuando tengo que soportar a la jirafa-caballo, la morsa y el cerdo-morsa _se hacía miles de hipótesis, pero no nada con el causante de su pésima, por ponerlo de una manera, vida.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

_Al menos sirvió para algo _lamentándose McGonagall continuó con la lectura.

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

Todos se reían, algunos disimuladamente, ¡fue cómico!.

—¡Harry, qué imaginación tan —palabras no llegaban a la boca de los bromistas— maravillosa!.

El antes mencionado se cohibió _Que no me miren._

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

—No se preocupen, señores —el brilló divertido en los ojos del Director les hizo calmarse—, sé que es divertido —hasta él mismo se rió de su propia descripción.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

**—Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido.**

—Quiero uno —suplicaron Gred, Feorge y Lee. Ron solamente lo meditó.

Dumby los ojeó con deje de gracia.

**Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes,**

—Qué belleza de mujer —irónicamente decía Romilda.

**no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle.**

**Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

**—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

—Ese el gato al que me referido la mayoría del capítulo —rió Remus, junto con los más osados de Hogwarts—. Minnie.

—¡Lupin! —riñó antes de proseguir con la lectura, lo que paso luego de que los callará con una mirada severa.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato.**

**La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

**—¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

**—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Las risas, solo que estás disimuladas, regresaron.

Minnie, esforzándose, lo ignoró y leyó.

**—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

_No me hubiese molestado si no hubiese vigilado a semejante familia._

—Todo el día, debió terminar muy adolorida —la enfermera del Colegio la miró con reproche.

**—¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

**—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos.**

—Cierto, algunos son más que eso —susurró Ron, solamente lo escucharon Hermione y Harry.

Estos pensaron en el profesor de DCAO de su segundo año.

**Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

**—**¿Qué dice, Minnie? —antes que su madre, la señora Weasley, los fuera a regañar por igualados, siguieron—. A nosotros nos cae muy bien.

—¿Por qué será? —dijo por lo bajo la susodicha, antes de seguir con la lectura.

**—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

**—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...**

—En eso tiene razón, profesora McGonagall —habló Padma.

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

**—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

**—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

—¿Un qué? —preguntaron los de siempre.

**—¿Un qué?**

Unos se rieron.

**—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

A nadie le extraño eso, es más, algunos bufaron.

**—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

**—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

—El temor al nombre sólo incrementa el temor a lo nombrado —expresó Albus.

Los que no le temían, le dieron la razón; los que restaban, lo ignoraron.

**—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

**—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

—Sólo porque usted no es un psicópata sádico con ansias de gobernar el mundo a base de infundir temor —decía Tonks.

**—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

—Me quedo con la versión de Tonks —señaló Kingsley.

**—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

**—**Demasiada información —gimieron los estudiantes.

Y la mencionada se apenó.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

**—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

**—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

No hubo persona que no contemplará a su hijo con pena.

_¡Odio estás miradas! _Harry trataba, lo mejor que podía, contener sus lágrimas.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

**—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

**—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

**—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

_Me inquieta por qué no murió _diferentes razones, entre ellas la manera de pensarlo, estuvo en los que no conocían la profecía.

**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

**—¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

**—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

_Seguramente él sí _Harry estaba colérico, los motivos son clarísimos.

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

**—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

—Sin ofender, señor Hagrid, pero qué pinta allí —consultó Colin, confundido.

Rubeus no pudo aclararle esa duda.

**—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

**—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

**—**¡No puede hacerlo, le harán la vida imposible! —chilló la hermana de los gemelos Prewett.

—Era lo mejor para él —se defendió sin dar más fundamento.

**—¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—.**

—Gracias, profesora McGonagall —Harry le sonrió.

Ella, deprimida, siguió leyendo.

**Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

**—**Si yo le diera patadas a mi madre terminará castigado hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad —sin evitarlo, Percy, dijo.

Molly lo miró recordando los momentos que tuvieron hasta aquel día _Te extraño hijo._

**—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

—¿Esta demente o qué? —siseó la esposa de Arthur.

**—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

**—**Vaya, no sabía que era vidente —divertido estaba Lee—, Minnie.

_Ese mote será la fuente de mis jaquecas, bueno una de ellas _pensó Minerva.

Siguió con la lectura.

**—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

**—**Buen punto —decía Sprout, aún con enfado.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

**—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —de pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

Rieron al imaginarse esa escena.

Minnie calló las risas con su típica mirada.

**—Hagrid lo traerá.**

**—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

**—**A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida —acotaron sus más cercanos.

El semigigante se sonrojó.

**—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

**—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

—¡Harry! —el amo de Fang ahora sí se avergonzó.

Antes de poder disculparse el mencionado, Minerva prosiguió.

**—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

**—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

_¡Sí. Mi moto! _pensó Canuto, emocionado de haber ayudado.**  
**

**—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

**—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

—¡Qué tierno! —exclamaron las mujeres.

Harry bajó la cabeza, abochornado.

Los hombres lo veían burlones.

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas.**

**Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

La escena de antes repitió, para desgracia del que vivió.

**—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

**—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

**—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

—¡Es enserio, demasiada información! —volvieron a gemir los alumnos.

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.**

**—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

_Me siento ofendido _se agachó y acostó, dramáticamente, Sirius en el suelo.

**—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

**—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

**—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

**—**¡En el umbral! —los pulmones de Molly eran sorprendentes, hizo que las copas se tensaran—, ¡algo le pudo haber pasado!.

—Lo dejamos bien envuelto —se excusó Dumbledore.

—¡Eso quita que algo le pudo haber pasado!. ¡Pescar una enfermedad!, ¡que alguien lo tomará!... ¡qué si estuvo apunto de que un desconocido lo agarrará!; ¡es que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos! —se hallaba tan enrabiada que por su boca echaba fuego.

—Perdón —murmuró. Tenía el suficiente instinto de auto-conservación para saber que si no se disculpaba cosas malas le pasarían.

Molly gruñó.

**Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

**—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

_¡Celebraciones! _pensó, enrabiado, Harry.

_Festejar la muerte de mi adorada Lily _no hace falta decir quién fue.

**—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

**—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

**—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

—No sabe cuánto la necesite.

Para su suerte nadie lo oyó.

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,**

**—**¡Cute! —gritaron todas las féminas, unas más fuertes que otra.

A Draco le fascinaba ver a su enemigo tan avergonzado.

**sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley. No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas:**

**«¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

**—**Terminó el capítulo —Minerva cerró el libro y lo depositó en el taburete.

—¿Quién quiere leer? —Albus pasó su visión por todo el Gran Comedor.

—Yo —Arthur se levantó, tomó el libro y lo abrió en el siguiente capítulo—. Se llama: **El vidrio que se desvaneció.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola, espero no haberme tardado e hice lo mejor que pude con este cap. espero haberlo hecho bien. Sugerencias o críticas constructivas son bien recibidas; además que agradezco la aceptación que tuvo la historia, con tantas que hay creí que sería ignorada. Por cierto, también doy las gracias por los favoritos y alertas que he tenido, y contestaré los comentarios que me han dejado.**

**mar91 **Te doy la razón, que invadan el espacio a veces da mucha indignación y molestia pero ahora es necesario porque conocerán sucesos que se podrían evitar; por ejemplo ¡la muerte de Fred!. Ay, cómo me dolió cuando Bellatrix lo mató... ¡la odio! pero su sadismo es impresionante. ¿No se si amarla u odiarla?. Bye-bye.

**Annabeth-Jackson** Me lo imagino, Annabeth, este tipo de historias a mi también me encantan. Bye-bye.

**lobita22** No te disculpes, no me molestó, mas a la próxima trata de separarlos en párrafos [me costó un poquitín leerlo] sobre los del pasado y futuro, dije _no sé si incluirlos _por lo que eso se leerá más adelante. Eso y que no sabré cómo hacerlo, je je je. Bye-bye.

**Antes de dejarlos, una dudita más [aburro cierto]: ¿Subo un capítulo a la vez o dos?. **

**Ahora si me despido y espero que hayan tenido unas espléndidas vacaciones, ¡nos leemos pronto!.**


End file.
